


Popping the Cherry

by 123toytoy1243



Series: Master and slave [1]
Category: M&S - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, Hardcore, M/M, Ultra Cringy, Ultra Hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123toytoy1243/pseuds/123toytoy1243
Summary: It finally happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my fantasy couple series of Master & Slave, these people don't actually excise and if they do exists they don't know about this story because they don't actually exists but they do. :D

 

We bust through his bedroom door like there was no tomorrow. Hands crawling over each other with our kiss deepening, Ali's back legs hit the bed and he fell back onto the bed I ripped his shirt open and buttons scattered everywhere. I leaned down on to Ali and started sucking his nipple and played with the other one, with my index finger and thumb. Ali's hands were roaming over my head and he started to yank my hair. I pulled off him and started to undo my shirt buttons, Ali rolled to his left side and went into his draw. He pulled out the condoms and lube and got rid of what left of his shirt, and started to pull his trousers off and accident fell over when removing off his feet. By then I was already down to my boxers with all the dignity I had left I ripped them off and let my manly hood be free, I could tell Ali was surprised because when he got off from the floor he was just staring. I bounced on to the bed and climbed in under covers in this month of December winter was hash. Ali was down to his boxers and I could tell by his cheeks which were a dark red that he was shy. with his glasses fogging up he looked at me for guidance I was not going to let him slip past again.

With both of us in bed, side to side he gave me the condom to put on which I slid on as I was already erect, Ali pulled off his boxers and this was it. I was finally about to pop Ali's cherry right here right now in his bed. I moved onto my side and got on top of Ali and balanced myself on my knees. He passed the lube which I opened the cap and poured good amount on my hand and started to spread it around to make sure that all fingers are ready. I laid him down on the bed and spread his legs wide with my index finger lube up I put my left arm on his shoulder for support and looked him deep in the eyes and started to push my finger in his arse and it slipped in by the amount of lube that was being used. his eyes open wide and a shock went down his spine and travelled through his vains and came out from his cock which had enlarged as we carried on. He made a painful noise

"nnnaaa God not so rough this is my first time"  
"Sorry I'm just too excited"  
"Well could you please hold the excitement, just hold your hand there and don't move let me get use to the feeling" after a while he got used to feeling his hips started to rock and I could see my finger disappearing from inside him. I started to join in knowing this was going to get better but I needed to Make sure he was wide enough for me. After a couple of finger scissoring and with my finger curling I could tell he wasn't ready. I added another finger to the first one and started aim up. Ali hands flew up around my shoulders and his legs curled around my hip. This was getting hot and good know I tried to add a third finger and succeed with a painful grunt from Ali. After a few more pushes I pulled my finger out from his arsehole that clenched from the emptiness, I reached over to grab the lube and poured a good amount on my hand and started to massage it onto my cock. I got aligned with his arsehole and put the tip in, he jerked up wards to get away but I put both of my hands on his shoulders and held him still. "Are you sure there's a better way to do this" Ali ask with a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead and go under his glasses.

"We can stop if you want"  
"No, it's fine, I can do this but. It just hurts a lot" “Let’s have safe word that we can use if we can’t take it anymore for example you can say red and I will stop and mine could be orange because I like the colour orange.” “Yeah that sounds nice I like red also I think my arsehole is starting to relax I think you can carry on moving” And with this my arms couldn’t hold me anymore and I slipped onto Ali chest and this resulted into my dick going farther into Ali, I was waiting for the painful groan to come but instead all I got was a steady moan and with realisation I notice Ali’s arms had grabbed hold of my shoulders and he has started to rock without me even moving I had my head resting on his shoulders and his legs where hooked around mine with every thrust he did moved my legs up with him. I rose from his shoulder and placed my hand on the side of his chest which made him loosen his grip around my chest but didn’t unhook his legs with the position I was in I could do my part and start thrusting inside Ali. As I thrusted inside him for the first time I knew I caught him of guard as his eyes had been closed before had now flung open to find me hovering over him and with a wicked smile on my face I started to thrust but with the same rhythm as him. “This feels odd but also………. Satisfying.”

“Do you want me to stop then” “oh god, no please keep going I don’t ever want this to stop” and with that I started to really start thrusting in and out of him; when I looked down to where we were connected I could see my dick disappearing inside Ali and this could be the hottest thing I ever have seen and looking up to see Ali body going up the bed and back down was even better. I could see a small bead of sweat go down his neck, I lent over to lick the bead of sweat but as I moved I forgot where my dick was and I shoved my dick even farther up Ali’s arsehole and a big moan came out. Well at least it’s not a painful moan but a happy moan, and I could still see the sweat in the crack of his neck so my tongue came out to play and I licked the sweat up and smaller moan came from his lips and I could feel his Adams apple rumble under my tongue. I then latched my mouth on the small area where I’m sure his pulse was and started to suck and bit while my hips where still thrusting but at this moment of time I didn’t realise that my movement was harsher and Ali’s arms hand found their way back to my hair and was tugging my head back. I was surprised he hadn’t come but I could feel mine starting to pool at the bottom of my stomach. I started to move my sucking and kissing up his neck to his ear and started sucking on the ear lope, and tugging on it with my teeth. At this moment, I really could tell Ali couldn’t go on but I could do this all night but as it’s his first time I thought I play with him. With this thought in my mind I grabbed Ali dick with a tight grip but not enough to hurt and started to move his foreskin over the head and this gave me the satisfaction of a big moan and a grumble from inside his chest. I kept wanking his dick off and at the same time thrust inside as fast as I could until there was no warning, suddenly Ali had come.

I could feel the warm liquid covering my hand and splashed on my belly. Ali went all limp in my arms but I could still hear his pulse, I let go of his ear that I was still chewing on and let go of his semi soft dick. When I rose to look in to his eyes they were close and I noticed that I hadn’t cum yet and I was still inside him, I was surprised about this but then again everything happened so fast I didn’t get a chance to have a go at doing anything. As I tried to remove myself from Ali his eyes flung open and he grabbed the sheets and cover that were surrounding us.

“Sorry I wasn’t sure if you were awake or had dozed off” as I said this I slowly removed myself from him while keeping one of my hands on the bed and the other on his right shoulder. “Did I fall to sleep” Ali said this with a little thrown and a wince at the end when I was fully out. “No I think you was just basking in the afterglow, but no I think you did most of the work for our first time” “Why aren’t you basking in this afterglow thing then” “Well I don’t want to sound invincible but I haven’t cum yet and my dick starting to ache I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” But as I try to leave from the bed Ali grabs my wrist and pulled me back to the bed and dragged me in between his legs, I had my back against him but the only problem I had here was I was a little bit taller than him so I laid at an angle and rested my head on the pillow next to me but had the rest of my body on Ali and surprisingly this was comfortable. “Relax I know what to do, it’s like a woman’s feature but it’s inside out” With this said I closed my eyes and felt Ali hand slowly grip the base of my dick and started sliding up then back down with each stroke the tempo went faster and my breathing got louder. I didn’t realise I still had the condom on and I wasn’t feeling Ali’s hand but it was still satisfying. I could feel Ali getting hard again and his dick digging into my back, I hooked my arm around his neck and pulled him down to my and we started to kiss once again. I could taste the sweat the was dripping down his face, and he tried a once again to be the Dom but failed as I will always be the one in control even if I’m lying on my back. The attention was now really rising in my stomach and I could feel my dick to pulse and Ali started to get faster. Before I knew it I couldn’t hold on any longer; suddenly I ejaculated inside the condom and as my mouth was still occupied my moans where muffled which I was happy about as I’m not a good moaner. Everything around me went all light and fluffy and I was finally having my afterglow and I must of fell to sleep because when I opened my eye I could see a crack of sun light shining in through Ali’s bedroom and I could still fill the warmth of Ali at my side. I turned to my side to find him curled up like a small ball, I gave him a smile and kissed him on the forehead; removed his glasses from his face and placed them quietly on his side table and snuggled back down with him to get another extra hour of slumber before a great new day.


End file.
